The Secret Of A Broken Heart
by arieschick89
Summary: Sometimes you never know who your true self is. Always expect something different and always expect a different love. This is what Hermione was taught. She will always live up to this even in her true self.


Chapter One: Didn't Always Know the Details

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I however own the Yule family members.**

**Summary: Sometimes you never know who your true self is. Always expect something different and always expect a different love. This is what Hermione was taught. She will always live up to this even in her true self.**

Everyday I have to listen to my parents fight for no bloody reason. Every summer when I come home for Hogwarts I listen to this! What makes matters even worse is that they fight over me. I finally figured out the reason about two years ago.

_Flashback--_

"Mom, do I seriously have to clean the attic?" complained a very annoyed sounding young girl.

"YES" screamed the parent. "It's your fault to begin with; you shouldn't have broken your curfew."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for something that happened a WEEK ago!"

"Until you finally learn your lesson, now I suggest that you get started on cleaning out the attic." Reluctantly the girl walked upstairs towards the attic. What her mom didn't know was she made a quick stop to her room. Looking at herself in the mirror the girl noticed the change in her appearance that she herself made sure happened. She wasn't the bushy haired girl she once was. Now with sleek mid-length brown hair with black and green streaks she feels confident in herself. Of course the hair wasn't the only thing that changed. She grew about two inches and is now standing at a respectable 5.7" and she now sees through golden eyes since they lightened up with her growing of age. When the summer began, exercising became a past time. With a toned body she was now able to ware more revealing clothes such as low rise jeans and black tank tops showing off her beautiful curves. She was no longer the Hermione Granger everyone all knew.

_Flash-forward--_

Hermione Granger knew she was a good looking girl. Ever since her changing her style two years ago. Now her style has changed again. For the better, but to her it was still weird. It is coming to her 16th birthday and her style has changed permanently. Her hair has turned to a dark auburn with black lowlights, her eyes to a beautiful sea blue and her body hasn't changed one bit. She still had a figure worthy of a goddess.

"AHHHH!" screamed and unsuspecting Hermione. "Mom, come quick and tell me what's happened to me!"

"Hermione, are you ok?" came the worried shriek of Jane Granger.

"Well yes, but my appearance and me! Mom what has happened?"

"Hermione, you knew the day when you turn 16 your appearance would change." said a calm voice, the voice of Joe Granger.

"But, I didn't know I would change this much!"

"Honey, you knew that you were adopted. You are also the smartest witch of your age, how can you not suspect this change? We explained all of this to you when you two years ago." said Mrs. Granger.

"Mom, I always wondered…"

"Yes dear?"

"Who is my birth family, are they muggles, are they wizards, and are they pureblood?"

"Oh hunny, we don't know that. All we know is that your real family will be coming to see you on your 16th birthday."

"That soon! Am I going to have to go and live with them?"

"Darling that is your choice, we will understand if you choose to go live with your real parents," explained Mr. Granger.

"Just remember this, we will always love you even though you aren't our biological daughter." added Mrs. Granger.

_Meanwhile--_

A tall man and a reasonably tall woman were pacing back in forth in their study. Wondering whether their own daughter is going to hate them and wondering if they will ever get to see their baby again.

"Oh Rick, what if she hates us? What if our darling Mia-Hermione-Anne hates us?" sobbed a poor woman.

"Lily, she would never hate her own mother. She will be a little confused if the muggles haven't told her about her heritage," explained Rick.

"She must know she is a witch, how else would we have been able to find her? You know as well as I her powers were never going to be that of an ordinary witch. She must have always known that as well. Oh I don't know what I'm going to do if she hates us," sobbed Lily.

"Calm down dear, your rambling on about a million different things at once. She will love us and she will love you. As for her powers she will not know of the true strength of them until she reunited with her family. She knows she is a witch. I have heard from Mr. Zambini that she is the smartest witch of the age and the top of her class. That is to be expected from a true heir to the Yule bloodline."

**So that is my first chapter. I hope you liked … maybe the next chapter will be longer… hopefully. Thanks for reading please review. I accept all types of reviews I can take criticism.**

**Always,**

**Arieschick89 **


End file.
